Amor entre Piratas
by Mary Neko
Summary: Zoey comienza una aventura en altamar pero pronto se dará cuenta que es una pesadilla Podrá el amor de su vida rescatarla?


**Aventura en Alta mar**

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

Navegando junto a mi padre, mi madre, el comodoro y su tripulación…. Observando las aguas y sintiendo su brisa, era algo que siempre disfruté… con tan solo 15 años de edad, disfrutaba de aquella magnifica escena que parecía una simple fotografía..

\- Hija- me llamaron desde mi espalda.

\- Qué sucede papá?- respondí ante el llamado.

\- ¿Qué te parece la vista hijita?- dejando su mano sobre mi hombro- hemos viajado muy lejos.

\- Es preciosa…es lo que esperaba, me encanta- sonreí dejando que la brisa moviera mis cabellos rojos mientras miraba a los ojos a ese hombre de tez más oscura y más alto que yo.

\- estas lista para conocer Francia Señorita Hanson?- dijo de manera más seria el hombre de cabello negro frente a mi.

\- más que lista papa….- mencione tranquila mirando nuevamente hacia el mar.

\- Gobernador – un voz más lejana.

\- dígame comodoro Marck- respetuosamente exclamo mi padre a un joven de tez morena y sencilla voz.

\- quisiera hablar con usted sobre los términos del futuro de su hija Zoey.- menciono el caballero.

\- con mucho gusto… siendo usted un hombre joven de 20 años… siendo un gran oficial de la marina….

Si como escuchan o "leen" mi padre el gobernador de Inglaterra, mi lugar de nacimiento, mi nombre Zoey Hanson, hija única del gobernador… comprometida con el comodoro Marck, con una diferencia de 5 años, el comodoro es guapo y muy dulce pero recién podremos casarnos en un año. Mi relación con el siempre fue muy buena ya que yo siempre lo admiré de lejos y me parecía un sueño que todo esto esté sucediendo. Un día me dispuse a declararme a él ya hace un año cuando mi padre asumió el cargo de gobernador, y el aún mayor correspondió mis sentimientos pero esto era solo aprobado por mi madre, ella es dulce y soñadora como yo. Ella se encargó de decirle a mi padre sobre mi amistad con Marck hasta que aprobó el compromiso.

Navegamos por las aguas para llegar a Francia, me encanta el mar, pero mi padre me prohíbe viajar sola, ya que una señorita como yo no es indicada para viajar además es muy celoso como para hacer muchas amistades…. Le he rogado tanto que muy apenas me ha dejado viajar en familia…y poder tener este compromiso con el joven que nos acompaña.

\- le gusta el magnífico paisaje señorita Hanson? -acercándose a mi aun mostrando mucha formalidad.

\- es muy bello, hay cosas que nos faltan por apreciar y por conocer…. ¿no lo crees comodoro? Ha y por cierto puedes llamarme Zoey- dije entre risas ya que llevábamos 2 meses comprometidos y seguía llamándome con mucha formalidad haciendo que yo me sonrrojara por completo.

-Zoey- llamándome la atención mi padre

\- si papa?- conteste rápidamente.

-deberías hablarle más formalmente como mi hija- nuevamente me cuestionaba mi tan familiar conversación con el joven Marck.

\- Pero padre, es mi prometido- dije entre susurros- ¿Cómo voy hablarle de esa manera tan insegura? Has sabido aceptar bien nuestra relación pero haces demasiado serias las cosas- dije un poco roja ya que no es la primera vez que me interrumpe y me cuestiona delante de mi novio, bueno … prometido.

\- este viaje sirve para que se conozcan más Zoey pero tenemos que mantener un estatus.- comento sonriente acomodándose su corbata.

Me aleje de ellos, me acerque al timón, era tan bello quería tomarlo, pero un gran estruendo se escuchó y escuche a mi padre gritar junto con los demás, parece que estaba pasando algo inesperado.

\- RAPIDO ¡PREPAREN LOS CAÑONES! – Grito Mark mientras yo buscaba refugio acercándome a la cabina donde estaba mi mama.

-Zoey Zoey! Ve ahora mismo con tu madre!- lo buen es que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Sonreí con picardía- los peligros del mar…- me dije a mi misma, esta eran de verdad emociones fuertes, lo que yo estaba buscando.

Me aleje más para poder ver todo, pero no entre al camarote. ¿Acaso sería posible verlos? Esto era lo que me emocionaba, un barco algo viejo muy cerca del nuestro con aquella bandera negra y con esa calavera que los identificaba…. Muchos hombres con armas y con ropas extrañas…. Sería posible?... si, eran ellos…. Los hombres de quienes las personas huyen… los hombres que roban las cosas importantes. Aquellos hombres que siempre quise conocer, pero solo los vi en leyendas…

\- piratas…- al fin los pude ver, eran reales.

Desde muy niña siempre jugaba a ser una pirata con mi amiga Berry y mi prima Ringo, pero casi siempre conseguía que me castigara mi padre ya que eran personas ruines haciéndole daño a la gente sin razón.

-Zoey! Al fin te encuentro - me carga estilo novia mi papa tomando bruscamente mi vestido color crema con toques de rosa pálido- Vamos a escondernos.

\- no papá! bájame quiero verlos- dije haciendo pucheros

\- Es peligroso Fresa el comodoro ordenó escondernos- reclamo rápidamente llamándome por mi apodo.

Observe detalladamente el barco…. Mientras mi padre me alejaba…. Note a un chico… casi de mi edad de cabello rubio… detrás de un sujeto de cabello castaño y ojos cafes… tal vez él era el capitán, ese niño era de tripulación pirata.

\- quédate aquí hijita…-dijo escondiéndome junto con mi madre de la cual herede su pelo rojizo y su hermosa sonrisa debajo de la cama.

\- pero papá…- dije casi sin voz mientras mi madre me tranquilizaba con sus manos.

Me obligo a esconderme debajo de la cama acompañada con mi madre Zakura… el salió del camarote… yo Salí de ese tonto escondite escapándome de las manos de mi madre.. Había guardias en la puerta. –no puede ser -me dije para mis adentros.. pero vi una ventana.. Mi única salvación… me asome y vi a ese sujeto de cabello Castaño hablando con mi padre… ambos parecían molestos…. El sujeto tomo una cuerda y salto hacia su barco… mi padre le grito a uno de los tripulantes y este bajo… yo Salí por la ventana sin que nadie me viera….. Vi el barco alejarse y pude ver un pequeño bote que también se alejaba….. Logre ver a mi padre y al comodoro con una gran sonrisa.., en eso se escuchó un estruendo inminente… rápidamente moví mi rostro buscando el origen del sonido ensordecedor y era el otro barco.. Se estaba quemando… logré ver la vela negra con una calavera….. Eran verdaderos piratas…. Mi padre había mandado quemar ese barco…

Rápidamente mi madre me encontró y me regaño diciendo que era uy peligroso, que aunque tenía 15 años debía quedarme con ella, que este viaje era muy peligroso… no pude escuchar mas ya que mi atención estaba en el barco que aún ardía. Ese momento quedó grabado en mi memoria.


End file.
